


Cooking with Your Car

by Gedry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/pseuds/Gedry
Summary: Dean isn’t looking forward to school starting especially since his auto shop students now have to share their end of the hallway with the culinary arts class.  At least the new chef that teaches the class is hot even if he is a little weird.





	Cooking with Your Car

**Cooking with Your Car**

Teacher preparation week for Dean Winchester is the most boring week in the world. While other teachers are running around planning lessons, and gathering materials for the upcoming influx of less than motivated students, Dean is checking his equipment and blaring the classic rock station on the radio as loud as he can. 

After all he’s always had the back hall of the technical school all to himself; until this year. 

This year he has a roomie. They finally found a replacement teacher for the culinary arts class. After Crowley had retired, no one else who had the title of chef was willing to lower themselves to the pay grade of working with high school students, who may or may not have any kind of cooking talent. So the class had been closed since Dean took over teaching auto shop from Bobby Singer when he decided he would rather sit around at home then yell at angry, disinterested teenagers for another year. 

It’s not like Dean minds sharing the space. It’s just that mixing the upper class, well dressed, attentive, good grade getting culinary students with his less than cultured auto shop kids is sometimes rough. It’s not that his students are stupid or lazy; it’s more like they often have serious real life home problems that make school less of priority. Some years Dean’s had to fight tooth and nail with high school teachers for his students to get extra credit, just so they can stay in school for another year and maybe graduate. 

He’s earned a nasty reputation at the high school and when they see Dean coming they usually turn tail and run. If it weren’t for Sam mediating from his position as school guidance counselor, Dean probably would have been fired several times over. As it is, there’s a lot of tension and having someone new to break in is going to suck. 

Dean’s opening up the bay doors to let some fresh air in before he starts setting up for his first class, when he sees someone carrying an arm load of groceries across the parking lot. The guy drops something twice and the second time he groans in frustration loud enough for Dean to hear. 

“Hey!” Dean shouts across the lot. “Why don’t you just bring the stuff in this way, it’s way closer.”

“Thank you,” the guy rumbles as Dean meets him halfway and helps him carry the stuff in. It’s heavy and Dean has no idea how the thin guy was strong enough to haul half of the stuff. 

By the time they manage to get everything unloaded, there’s a huge amount of food in the kitchen across the hall from his shop class, and the guy is standing there rubbing the back of his neck while he looks around like he’s confused. 

“You okay?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” the guy answers pausing before he adds, “I was under the impression this room would be bigger.”

That’s when it hits Dean. This guy is the new teacher. 

“Umm. Hi,” he mutters while he extends his hand. “I’m Dean Winchester; the auto shop guy.”

“Castiel Novak,” the guy replies shaking Dean’s hand. “I’m the culinary arts guy I suppose.” 

They chuckle and Dean gets his first look at clear blue eyes and a nose wrinkled up in enjoyment, and just knows this is going to be the best year ever. 

*****

By the end of September Dean’s auto shop class is meshing together nicely, and they’re actually starting to move from Dean showing them how to do the work to doing the work themselves. Okay, so there’s spilled oil and busted knuckles all over the place, but that’s progress in his eyes. 

Chef Novak’s class has only made them evacuate the building twice. So Dean figures they must be doing pretty good too. There are a lot of girls in that class and his class of mostly boys is frequently distracted by the eye candy. Not that Dean has much to say about it; he’s tripped over enough stuff in the classroom watching Cas go by, that he doesn’t have a lot of room to talk. 

And okay, he shows up to work early every Monday just so he can help Cas haul the groceries in. It’s a nice thing to do and Cas is always really grateful. Dean just enjoys that extra hour where they’re alone on their hallway and Cas has his guard down. He’s open and friendly and weird as hell. He tells Dean stories about his ultra religious upbringing and how he was home schooled until he was eighteen. Dean’s shocked by the fact that Cas has never owned a TV or a car of his own. He has a cell phone, but is clueless about how to use it. Once his older sibling sent him a text message and Dean had to show him how to reply. The funny thing is: Cas has no shame about his lack of experience. He never blushes or acts embarrassed when Dean points out something that most normal people would not even think about. It’s kind of refreshing. It makes Dean want to spend more time with him; even if he does turn into a Kitchen Nazi as soon as the students show up. 

*****

By the end of October some of the kids in their classes are dating. Dean bets some of the culinary students’ parents love that. But to his surprise Cas comes up with a good idea one morning while their unpacking the food for the week. 

“My students need education in preparing and serving meals,” Cas comments while Dean is staring at his ass, since he’s bent over halfway in the fridge. “I want to do a mock restaurant as their final exam at the end of the year, but they’re going to need a group of people to practice on.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Dean answers; distracted by the shift of the other man’s hips and the deep sound of his voice. 

Cas turns to look at Dean with a raised eyebrow and dry expression on his face. “Let me be more direct. I would like you to agree for your students to participate in a mock restaurant with my students over lunches on Thursdays starting next month. Your class would get free food and some etiquette lessons; my students would get experience with what it would be like to take orders and have to serve people. I believe it would be beneficial and educational for both parties.”

Dean’s stunned. But Cas is right, there are a lot a of perks to combining their classes. His students would learn some skills about presentation that might help them out when they’re looking for jobs. He immediately says yes. It’s a solid plan and while they’re discussing it, Dean’s surprised by the amount of thought Cas has put into it already.

It’s not until two days later that Dean finds a flaw in their idea. It’s not a big thing really; just something that’s personal and could cause him a lot of embarrassment. He ends up saying nothing until Friday afternoon while he’s cleaning up. 

It’s starting to become a new thing for them; Dean comes in early and Cas is starting to stay late. Dean cleans and Cas chats with him about their classes progress or asks questions about Dean’s family life. Sometimes Cas even asks questions about mechanics. It’s cute and endearing, because clearly the chef has no clue about engines, or brake pads, or getting covered in grease up to your elbows, and never being able to get the black stuff out from under your fingernails. He talks about it because he knows Dean enjoys it; Cas is a good friend that way. 

“Cas,” Dean starts hesitantly. “I need to ask you for a favor.”

“Anything,” Cas answers sincerely and without hesitation. It makes Dean’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

“That was fast.” 

“You help me out every week and you never ask for anything in return. Of course I’ll help you.” Cas shrugs. 

Dean sighs; fiddling with the broom, “Look, I like your idea about the restaurant thing, but I have a problem and you’re going to think I’m an idiot.”

“I doubt that seriously,” Cas replies, and something about the assured way he says it makes Dean feel more secure.

“I’ve never eaten at a place that has the kind of structure you’re talking about. I’m not going to know how to sit or which fork to use, and I don’t want to look like an ass in front of my students.” 

Cas is silent so long Dean feels a flush start to creep up his cheeks. He’s about to open his mouth and tell his friend to just ignore him and never mind when Cas says, “Do you have plans tomorrow night?” 

They’ve never spent any time together outside of school before. 

“No,” Dean stammers.

“Then come over to my place. I’ll make us dinner and walk you through it so you’ll be more comfortable when the process starts here at school.” Cas is writing down directions to his apartment and making sure Dean has his number programmed into his phone before Dean even says yes. 

The guy’s direct and there’s something about that sudden take charge shift that happens in Cas that turns Dean on. 

*****

Dinner is a mess. 

Dean’s hands are shaking, because he’s so nervous and he knocks over his wine glass all over Cas’ table cloth that probably requires dry cleaning. His friend wasn’t joking about cooking for him, and he serves Dean a four course meal while walking him through the whole process. 

Dean’s pretty sure he’s going to die from embarrassment, when Cas reaches over to adjust his fingers on the soup spoon until it looks less like he’s gripping a wrench and more like he has some class. 

“You must think I’m completely ignorant,” Dean mutters, while Cas cleans away dishes and gets ready for dessert. 

There’s a pause in the shuffling behind him and then an almost too warm hand touches the back of Dean’s neck. “This is just outside your comfort zone. I feel the same way every time I step into your classroom. You’re doing great for this being your first time trying this.” 

“I think I need remedial classes,” Dean snorts and then closes his eyes when that wonderful hand squeezes his neck gently. 

“Well a few more dinners certainly wouldn’t hurt your technique.” Cas chuckles. 

Then he slips away and comes back with Tiramisu. Dean makes a complete ass of himself over it and only barely manages to not lick the plate. Cas shakes his head in slight disapproval of his form; but there’s just the hint of a pleased smile on his face that Dean thinks has something to do with Dean’s obvious enjoyment of his cooking.

To make up for his complete break down at the end of the meal Dean does the dishes; while Cas sits on the counter nearby and tells him about how he got into cooking one summer after leaving home against his parents’ wishes, and getting stranded in some back water town that needed a cook for their only restaurant. 

“I was horrible.” Cas laughs. “But I had a lot of fun.”

Dean calls him Sunday to thank Cas again for the help, and he’s waiting at school bright and early Monday morning ready to haul in whatever Cas is dragging through the kitchen that week. 

On Friday afternoon Cas touches him on the arm and says, “See you at six tomorrow,” when they part company in the parking lot. 

Just like that, it becomes part of their routine. 

*****

By the weekend before Thanksgiving, Dean could give a food critic a run for their money. Cas is a good teacher and a wonderful chef. Dean tells him so many times. Cas is quiet about his skills, not a show off like Dean has seen on a lot of those cooking shows. There’s just the slightest burst of pride across his features when Dean complements him. It’s really endearing. 

“What are your plans for the holiday?” Dean asks while he’s scrubbing a pot. 

“I don’t have any,” Cas shrugs. “My brother’s out of the country and he’s the only one I would celebrate with.” 

“You should come to my place,” Dean offers without a second’s hesitation. “My brother’s bringing his fiancé and we’re going to have dinner. Nothing formal; it’ll be fun.” 

He’s enormously pleased when Cas agrees. 

*****

So okay, there’s not a lot about cooking that Dean understands; but he makes killer pie. It’s something he learned from his mom, before she died, and he has a lot of confidence in his skills. 

The turkey on the other hand, is a whole different issue. Sam got this bright idea to deep fry it this year and Dean just knows it’s a recipe for disaster. 

“I have never done this before.” Cas offers cautiously as they all stand outside in the freezing cold while Sam gets ready to dunk the bird into the cooker. 

“Neither have we,” Dean mutters from beside him. “If you see a pillar of fire, just run okay?” 

He should have taken Cas’ lack of laughter as a bad sign. Sam forgot to thaw out the bird. 

As soon as the turkey makes contact the whole set up erupts in a giant fireball directly in front of them. Jessica gasps from where she watches on the deck, and Dean grabs Cas and shoves his friend to the ground underneath him hoping to protect Cas from the blaze. 

Sam manages to make it out from behind his make shift trash can lid shield with only a little bit of hair burnt off. “I think I missed something in the directions,” he mumbles, while he assures the neighbors that they do not need to call the fire department and Jessica uses their extinguisher to put out the blaze. 

Dean rolls his eyes before helping Cas to his feet and running a shaking hand over his friend to assess for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” Cas offers with a crooked smile when Dean spends a little longer than really necessary brushing dirt off Cas’ behind. 

When he straightens up, Cas has drifted well into his personal space and he turns his face just enough that his cold nose brushes Dean’s cheek. “I should have worn a warmer coat.” 

“Let’s get you inside then,” Dean offers; easing away and holding the screen door open for Cas to slip past him into the house. The other man drifts a hand low across Dean’s stomach on the way by, and Dean makes a little hum of enjoyment at the contact. 

Halfway through dinner Cas’ hand bumps his under the table, and Dean reaches out to twine their fingers together. 

They offer to clean up since the dinner was at Sam’s house. He and Cas have an easy pattern of working around each other by now, and the sudden rise of sexual tension between them makes Dean that much more pleased by how this whole thing is turning out. 

“Where did you get this pie?” Cas mumbles around a mouthful of his second piece. 

Dean grins proudly and answers, “I made it. I’m good with pie.”

“You made this?” Cas sounds pleased and a little shocked. Then he turns to Dean with wide eyes and says, “Can you teach me? This is much improved over my technique. The flavors are wonderful.”

“It’s kind of a family secret,” Dean teases.

He’s a little shocked when Cas responds with, “Any chance of me becoming part of the family?”

Dean takes a moment to gather himself before he answers, “That depends; do you just want me for my pie?”

“No,” Cas whispers, creeping closer to where Dean is once again elbow deep in soapy water. “I wanted you long before I knew you came with superb pastry.” 

“Good to know,” Dean breathes before dipping forward and slightly down, and kissing Cas’ mouth open with his own. There’s something about the deep moan of pleasure Cas gives out when Dean rubs their tongues together that makes Dean just have to touch him. It doesn’t matter that his hands are soapy, and that he’s leaving damp prints between Cas’ shoulder blades and over the curve of his ass on his jeans. Cas clearly doesn’t mind; he’s clinging to Dean and nipping at Dean’s lower lip when he starts to pull away. 

“So,” Dean gasps, “what are your plans for Christmas?”

“I’m spending it with you.” Cas answers with a smile.


End file.
